


【阴凡】恋爱法则

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 关键词作文，关键词为“钱包 暗恋 匕首”，此为慧太太给的关键词1.这是fork cake设定，具体请百度，有一定程度的私设2.这是阴凡背景3.我觉得很暴力，在意的请右上角4.ooc啦，反正就是ooc预警，一样在意就右上角没问题的请继续
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【阴凡】恋爱法则

这个世界上有些奇怪的人，他们的外表跟普通人没有区别，但是充满危险。他们隐藏在人群中，对着自己的猎物虎视眈眈。  
他说，这也许可以称之为“爱”……  
※  
“呦，王马。”  
午休时分，王马正无聊地看着天空，耳边突然传来了陌生的男声。他转头一看，座位边上站着两位男生，脸有点熟悉，大概是同班同学。  
他随即微笑地问道：“有什么事吗？”  
“等下放学有空吗？我们有个联谊还缺个人，你来不来？”  
“联谊吗……”  
王马跟他们的关系并不熟，会来叫他一起应该也只是想多个人分摊费用。他并不想在这种事上浪费时间与金钱，刚想开口拒绝却被对方抢先了。  
“听说还会有女子学校的女孩过来，还犹豫什么啊。”  
这个年纪的男子高中生大多脑子里只有这些事，他很明白这一点。  
他看着眼前略显兴奋的“陌生人”为难地笑了笑道：“那个，最近手头有点……抱歉，下次有机会吧。”  
“诶！机会难得啊，钱这种东西跟女人的奶子一样挤一挤都会有的！”  
“这个……”  
“还是说你已经有这个了？”  
这时另一位男生突然插进来，翘了翘自己的小手指，眼神中满是暗示。  
“哈哈，怎么可能……”王马看着他们的脸上挂着一如既往的微笑，然而声音中并没有任何笑意，“我是真的有事，抱歉了。”  
见他的态度坚决，再说下去只会让大家都难堪，那两人说了句“下次不能拒绝啊”便离开了他的身边。  
“哈……”  
周围又一次恢复了平静，王马撤下了他脸上的假笑，他叹了口气转过头继续无聊地盯着天空，想着他的心事。  
※  
「你们听说了吗？春原附近出大事了！」  
「知道知道，我姐姐就在那里。」  
「什么什么发生什么了啊？」  
「‘食人魔’出现了！听说有人被吃得只剩一根手指了！」  
「诶诶！！好可怕啊～」  
电车上陌生的女学生叽叽喳喳地说着一些都市传说，一切仿佛是她们亲眼所见一般，事实上究竟如何无人知晓。  
拥挤的电车里人们只能紧紧地贴在一起，这对身材矮小的王马来说并不是什么好受的事。  
事实上他根本不需要坐电车，毕竟他的家就在学校附近。然而他会出现在这里究其原因是城市的另一头有他朝思暮想的东西，纯属自讨苦吃。  
正因为经常坐电车往返，他的钱包越来越干瘪。面对这个问题他只能叹气，在他思考需不需要打工赚点零花钱的时候，他的面前出现了一只钱包。  
这是一个很普通的黑色钱包，没有任何特殊的地方，它就这么突然出现在了他的眼前，就像是为了他而诞生的一样。  
也许是刚刚下车的时候那人掉下的吧，那人戴着一顶鸭舌帽，将自己的脸隐藏在阴影之内，给人一种阴沉沉的感觉。  
王马想找到这人，可那人一转眼就不见了。  
他看着手中的钱包有点为难，犹豫再三最终还是打开了它，他想这应该是大部分人会做出的选择吧。  
钱包里的钱并不多，他也没有看到学生证之类证明身份的证件，不过他看到了一张令他大吃一惊的东西。  
那是一张男性学生的背影照片，外翘的短发，黑色立领制服，通勤用的小皮包，这一切都这么熟悉。  
这个照片，这个人正是王马自己。  
“诶，不是吧……”  
他看着这张照片，手微微有些颤抖。  
【列车即将到站，本站……】  
这时广播响起，他已经到了想要下车的车站。  
不过他没有下车，甚至没有任何动作，他只是呆呆地看着手中的钱包不知道在想什么。  
车门关闭的那一刹那，他的脸上恢复了往常浅浅的微笑，将钱包放进了自己的包里。  
※  
“喂，我说小吉啊。”  
“嗯？叫我总统。”  
“放屁，你从刚才开始一直在看什么？”  
听到问话王马从自己的事里抬起头，看了一眼坐在自己前方桌子上正在发Line撩妹的友人。  
这人是高年级的学长，他染了一头栗色的头发，还留长了刘海遮住一只眼睛。虽然充满了中二气息，但是女孩子喜欢，因此他身边女朋友就没有断过。他跟王马是从小的孽缘，就算是学长也没有什么隔阂，经常放学之后往王马的教室跑，打发等女朋友的时间。  
他看王马抬起头又在发呆，便踢了一脚他的桌子，桌子震了一下弄倒了放在上面的一块橡皮。  
“啊……”看着桌上的橡皮，王马微微皱眉有点语气不佳地开口道：“你干什么？”  
“你发什么呆，跟怀春少女一样。”  
“……不，没什么。”  
对于“怀春少女”这几个字王马并没有反驳，他反而轻轻地拨弄手上的橡皮，脸上逐渐露出温柔的笑容。  
看到这样的王马，坐在桌上的人很惊讶，他从没看到过这人露出这样的表情，一直觉得这人这辈子都不会有喜欢的人。  
“哇！好恶心~”  
“有你这么说组织的领导的吗？”  
“你什么时候有组织了……算了，那么我们亲爱的总统大人，这是看上哪家的闺女了？”  
听到这句话，王马瞟了那人一眼，发现他连被刘海遮着的眼睛都发出了我想听八卦的光线，对此王马无语地开口道：“你是怎么得出这种结论的？”  
“这个。”他抬了抬下巴，指了一下王马手中的橡皮，“如果我的鼻子没出错，这块橡皮有淡淡的香味，应该是女孩最喜欢的洗衣剂的气味，嗯~柔和型，非常淑女。”  
“你怎么不去当警犬？这是第几个女朋友告诉你的？”  
“上个礼拜的吧……怎么扯到我身上了，交代你的问题。”  
为了听八卦，这人甚至从桌子上下来，邪笑着蹭到了王马的边上搭住他的肩膀，一副要把这个小小的男生搂在怀里的模样。  
“唔……好难受，放开我。”  
王马小幅挣扎起来，然而对方完全没有想要放过他的样子。  
“哼哼，不交代今天不让你回去。”  
这么说着他嬉笑着将王马压在桌子上，就像动物幼崽打闹那样。  
“放、放开，要摔……啊！”  
两个高中男生坐在一张椅子上终究过于拥挤，很快王马便失去重心带着罪魁祸首一起摔在了地上。他们两人在教室里发出了很大的声响，也带倒了不少东西，不过那块橡皮被王马死死地握在手里并没有丢失。  
“好痛……”  
“唔……手磕在桌子上了，痛痛痛……”  
“你压着我了，走开。”  
王马推了推身上比自己高大很多的男人，可对方似乎没有要起来的意思，他反常地凑近王马的颈窝仔细嗅问，似是要闻出什么气味。  
“你、你又在干什么！”  
仿佛是被王马的声音惊醒，学长猛地起身远离，脸上还带有一丝惊讶。  
“啊…那个…不是……”  
“不是什么。”  
王马脸上微微泛红，也许是这原因，他不悦皱眉的表情也看起来带有一丝可爱。  
他坐起身揉了揉自己的头发，学长见状上前想拉他一把，却被拍开了手，他褪去了不高兴的脸色，面无表情地站起来掸了掸衣服上的灰尘。  
对方看了看自己被拍开的手有点尴尬地咳了一声，说道：“抱歉啊。”  
“没什么。”  
“不过小吉你会涂香水可真少见。”  
听到这话，王马停下了手中的动作，有点惊讶又不解地看着眼前的人问道：“为什么这么说？”  
他摸了摸自己的鼻子，脸有点点红道：“那个，你有点葡萄的香味……”  
“噗！”  
“啊！你笑话我！我知道了，你就是被葡萄芬达腌渍入味了！”  
“呃……你这个表情实在是太好笑，忍不住。不过还是对女孩子说吧，你不是我的菜。”  
这么说着王马拎起自己的皮包将橡皮放了进去，转身向门口走去。  
“诶，要回去了吗？”  
“嗯，有东西想买……”  
走到门口王马似乎是想起了什么，停下了拉门的手，转过身提起自己的包问道：“这个洗衣剂是什么牌子？我也想买。”  
在傍晚昏黄的夕阳下，他又一次看到了那个温柔的笑容。  
※  
“真是的！总~统~啊~我刚才的话你听了吗？”  
“啊！”  
王马的注意力突然被女孩娇嗔的声音拉了回来，他有点惊讶地看着眼前的女孩。  
这位是他的爱慕者，从小学就缠着他，甚至追到了高中，不过王马一直对她没有什么兴趣。成长后她将头发染成了栗色，高高地梳起两个马尾辫，显得非常活泼，借此希望能引起王马的兴趣，然而一直都没能成功。  
“刚刚走神了，你说了什么？”  
回过神的王马微微笑了一下以表歉意，就是这个笑容让女孩瞬间原谅了他。  
“真是的，虽然我很高兴你约我，但是为什么要选择春原这边啦，有点可怕……”  
女孩拨弄着自己鬓角的头发，佯装生气地抱怨，可回过头来却发现王马又走神了。  
“啊~真是的！王马君！”  
“抱歉，有点在意的东西……”  
“你在看什么？”  
少女看他一副欲言又止的模样感觉很奇怪，她探出头向着方才王马一直看的方向望去，只见那个方向坐着一位戴着鸭舌帽，阴沉沉的男生。即使是快餐店人多，她也一眼就看出来王马看的人就是这个男生。  
这人看起来年纪并不大，也许是同龄人，他虽然将自己的目光隐藏在阴影里，但是可以感觉得出，他一直在盯着王马。  
见状少女压低声音凑近王马的耳边问道：“呃……跟踪狂吗……”  
“不知道。”王马揉了揉自己的眉心，他看起来有点头疼，“我觉得我应该没有招惹什么人。”  
“走吧，这人感觉好恶心。”  
“好……等一下，我擦个手……啊！”  
王马突然眉头一紧，用擦手的纸巾紧紧地捂住了手指。  
“怎么？诶，血，不要紧吗！”  
“没事，你看。”  
说着王马将纸巾打开，手指上已经没有在流血了，甚至连一点受伤的痕迹都没有，只有纸巾上鲜红的血液诉说着过去受伤的事实。  
“王马君你个冒失鬼~手上有倒刺就应该早点剪掉哦~下次可以让我来剪，嘻嘻~”  
少女笑嘻嘻地站起身来拉王马，而他也随便她拉着自己向门外走去，至于那张带血的纸巾就这么丢在了桌子上的餐盘里。  
走到大门之前他突然回过头看了一眼自己的座位，只见那个男生此刻正站在座位边。  
也许是感觉到了视线，他突然转头望向大门，与王马的视线撞在一起，一瞬间王马感觉自己看到了那人金色的目瞳中熊熊燃烧的欲望。  
下一刻，感应大门在他的眼前关闭，将他们阻隔开。  
轻微的颤抖从拉着王马的手的指间传来，女孩有点担心地问道：“诶，王马君你怎么了？好像有点发抖。”  
王马为了平复自己的心情，抱着自己的一只手臂安慰道：“没事……稍、稍微有些后怕……”  
虽然他这么说，但是女孩在他的脸上看见了一小片浅浅的温柔笑容。  
※  
这段时间，无论什么时候王马都在发呆，有人说他被人追求了，有人说他有喜欢的人了，有人说他只是变得更加孤僻了而已。  
对于这些传言，王马并不想解释或者反驳什么，毕竟都是无用功。  
这天学长并没有来打扰他，他一如往常收拾好个人物品之后一个人离开了教室。真要说有什么不同，那应该是他走到教学楼门口准备换鞋的时候，发现自己鞋柜的门处于虚掩的状态。  
其实这也不是什么奇怪的事，毕竟有很多女生会选择将情书放在鞋柜里，王马也遇到过一两次，他也没太在意。  
他打开自己的鞋柜，有一封信躺在里面，看样子真的很像情书，当然也只是像罢了。他敏锐的感觉到这个应该不是，纯白没有任何装饰的信封不像女孩会选择的东西。  
他面无表情地将信封取了出来，对着光看了一下，似乎只有一小张纸质物。  
“应该不会下毒吧。”  
他小声自言自语了一句之后，撕开了信封，一张纸片从里面滑落出来，“嗒”一声掉在了地上。  
那是一张照片，视角很低也有点模糊，感觉是手机拍摄的东西。上面一个男生拿着一瓶葡萄芬达刚从便利店走出来，便利店的门甚至还没关上，他打着哈欠一副睡眠不足的模样。  
这是王马昨天放学后在便利店的照片，不知道是被谁偷拍，他微微眯眼将这张照片捡了起来，这时他才发现照片背后还有几个字。  
「你好，王马君。」  
是他，是那个拥有金色眼眸的人。  
没有理由，王马下意识就想到了那个人，那人一直在他的身边，就像阴魂一样跟着他。  
王马拿着照片的手有些颤抖，他用另一只手捂住了脸，将自己的表情隐藏在阴影中。  
他在害怕吗？  
不……他的脸上露出了笑容。  
✖  
“之前那个东西还能搞到吗？”  
“你还想要啊，还想要的话要加钱了。”  
“钱不是问题，如果你能弄到我想要的东西，多少钱都可以给你。”  
“……你、你还想要什么？”  
“我想要……”  
✖  
王马小吉很高兴，就在昨天他买到了自己非常想要的东西，这一天他都处在轻飘飘的愉快心情中。  
放学后，他又出现在了游戏机厅。虽然这家游戏机厅离家很远，但是因为有些特殊原因，他很喜欢来这里。  
他哼着小曲在一个无人的角落里玩街机，并不是很认真，似乎是在等待什么的模样。  
“不准动。”  
突然有什么人从他的身后将他抱住，一手捂住他的嘴，另一手将一把尖锐的匕首抵在了他的脖子上。  
“唔？唔！”  
他无法说话只能发出呜咽声，不过那人很明白他想说什么，他将手中的匕首向内推了推威胁道：“不准说话！”  
王马感觉尖锐的刀尖就快没入自己的皮肤之内，生命受到威胁，便不再动弹。  
“过来。”  
那人见怀里的人安静了下来，便拉着他的手向角落的厕所走去。  
这地方的厕所因为太偏僻，所以一天也不会有几个人来。他一把将王马推进厕所最里面的隔间里，完全没有控制力道，王马一个踉跄，脸差点撞到墙上。  
还没等他反应过来，只听身后“嘎达”一声，门被反锁了起来。  
那人又一次捂住了王马的嘴，将他推压在墙上，锋利的刀片抵在脖颈处，不断轻轻地剐蹭。  
细微的颤抖从刀的尖端传来，这人似乎想割下去但又在犹豫。  
“呜呜……”  
“啊~你一直在看着我吧。”  
这么说着那人用匕首挑开了王马外衣的扣子，刀刃隔着白色的衬衫在他的身体上游走，从腹部到肋骨，再到肚子。那人似乎一点都不着急，轨迹甚至像是在跳华尔兹一般，不断打转。  
最终他停在了胸口，那是心脏的所在。  
那人的指尖感受着王马心脏的跃动，似乎很陶醉的样子，他移开捂着嘴的手，向着王马的唇吻了上去。  
王马没想到这人会这么做，他的腿一软便要向下滑下去。那人发觉了这个趋势，丢下手中的匕首，搂住他的腰，将他紧紧地抱在怀里。  
“呜……放、放开……”  
他挣扎着想要逃脱那人的束缚，然而对方的另一只手按住了他的后脑勺，将他往自己的怀里送。  
那人吮吸着他的嘴唇，发出啧啧的声音，仿佛是在品尝什么美味，灵活的舌头不断拨弄王马的牙关，似是一定要钻进去才行。  
最终他成功了，王马被挤得有点透不过气，放弃似的吸了一口气，少年的舌头便长驱直入，直达口腔的深处。他不断舔舐王马的上颚与舌头表面，引起了怀中之人一阵阵颤栗。  
这一点都不像亲吻，更像是单方面索取，他不断吮吸，仿佛在品尝怀里的美味。  
少年睁着眼一直盯着怀里人的反应，金色的眼瞳在昏暗的灯光中闪闪发光，好似食肉动物在夜晚猎杀动物的目光。  
王马无法咽下的津液沿着嘴角流下，消失在衬衫之中。他看了一眼，有点怒气地扯开王马衬衫的领子，转而亲吻他的锁骨，在上面留下了一个又一个血红色的印记。  
“啊……啊！呜，不要……”  
少年的手最终伸向了王马的裤子，皮带被解开，外裤被褪下，这一切他都无力阻止，只能勉强扯一把侵犯的手，寄希望对方能放过自己。  
“哈~”  
看到内裤，少年轻笑一声，并不是这个内裤有什么鲜艳的颜色，也不是有什么夸张的造型，那是一条很普通的内裤，普通到他天天见。  
是的，这是少年的内裤。  
他探出头凑近王马的耳边，轻声说道：“让别人来偷我的内裤，你可真是变态啊。”  
“！”  
王马惊讶地看了一眼身边的人，他漂亮的脸上挂上了些许可疑地红晕，他微笑着将手伸向了内裤，轻柔地揉捏已经有点鼓起的下体。  
“呵呵，就这么兴奋吗？”  
“不……不要……”  
少年将手指沿着内裤的边缘伸入，将它一点点褪下，半勃的欲望从包裹之物中释放出来。他用温暖的手掌不断抚摸，从根部直到顶端，随后停留在铃口，修剪整齐的指甲不断剐蹭娇嫩的肌肤，引得王马又一次颤栗，带有些许白色的液体难以抑制地从出口渗了出来。  
“呜……”  
难耐的呻吟声从喉口溢出，然而一想到这里是游戏机厅，随时都有可能有人进来，注意到这点的王马又将声音死死地封在喉咙之内，仅发出些微声响。  
“呵呵，为什么要忍耐呢……让我来帮你一下……”  
少年用气音在他的耳边喃喃自语，似乎在跟人说话，又仿佛在自言自语。  
这么说着少年俯下身，蹲在王马的双腿中间。  
他戴着帽子王马看不到他想做什么，但多少可以猜到这种状态下会发生的事。原本他可以逃跑，然而在他的内心深处其实也在期待着接下来会发生的事，他没有拒绝，只是红着脸等待着。  
突然有什么柔软又温暖的东西包围住了他的分身，强烈的刺激让他差点射了出来。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
他可以想象，身前的少年张开自己的小嘴，将自己的顶端含入口中，又是亲吻又是吮吸，逐渐将胀大的柱身吞噬入他的口腔之中。  
在这狭小又潮湿的空间内，少年伸出灵活的舌轻柔地卷上柱身，由上至下细致地照顾每一寸皱褶。  
王马感觉自己就在过山车上，眼前一阵黑一阵白，他的感觉逐渐爬向顶峰。  
“哈啊~哈……”  
他并没有推开那人的意思，反而抱住了少年的脑袋，将自己的分身向着喉咙的更深处插进去。  
对方似乎没想到他会这么做，舌根无措地不断蠕动挤压顶端，仿佛要将异物推出去，反而引出了更强烈的快感。  
明明应该是自己主导，然而此刻少年只能无助地接受着王马的侵犯，眼中挤出了几滴生理性的眼泪，从眼角滑落消失在发丝中。  
“呜！”  
强烈的刺激从下身沿着脊柱传达到脑内，瞬间把王马的意识搅得一塌糊涂，难以抑制地将全部液体都射在了少年的口中。  
不过那人并没有要把精液吐出来的意思，他嘴角微微翘起将所有的液体都吞入腹中，细心将已经软下来的分身舔干净，甚至还用手指将溢出嘴角的液体抹进嘴里，一滴不留。  
“哈……”  
少年双眼无神地坐在地板上，也不管这里脏不脏。他的唇微启，唾液正一点点垂下，滴落在他身前的地板上。  
“好吃吗？”  
“诶？”  
听到这句话，他惊讶地抬起头，只见眼前本应露出恐惧神情的男生此刻正面露笑容，他微启双唇再次发出温柔的声音道：“什么味道？”  
“奶……”不知是不是被他的声音魅惑，少年下意识开口道：“奶酪……”  
“诶~原来在你口中是这个味道吗？”  
说着王马蹲下身，与少年的视线平行，他温柔地笑着伸手摘掉了少年的帽子，那是一张与阴沉毫不搭调的漂亮容貌。  
“你……”  
没让少年说完，王马拉住他的领带，将他一把拉向自己主动吻了上去，舔舐着他口腔中剩余的味道。不过这只是蜻蜓点水，很快就分开了。  
“呸！”他向着身边啐了一口唾沫，“果然很难吃，你们fork的味觉真的有毛病，竟然会觉得这种东西好吃。”  
“你、你知道了……”  
听到这个词少年的声音有些颤抖，他在恐惧，他的秘密被人知道了。  
“知道啊，从一开始就知道。”王马愉快地捧起他的脸，直视他充满恐惧的眼睛，贴近他的脸侧轻声开口道：“‘食人魔’最原终一同学。”  
“！！”  
此刻名为最原终一的少年觉得眼前这个柔弱的男生完全变了样，他的脸上虽然挂着笑容，但是恐怖的气息从后面一点点渗出来，就像落叶中的沼泽，表面一片祥和却可以将人拖入他的黑暗之中。  
“不……不，我没有……”  
“嗯嗯~你没有，我相信你哦~”  
这么说着王马捡起地上的匕首，站起身，俯视着坐在地上的最原，伸出手在自己的手腕侧边狠狠地割了一刀。  
一瞬间，血从伤口中喷了出来，喷溅在厕所的隔板上以及身下之人的脸上。动脉中鲜红的血液不断从破口流出，滴落在最原的脸上，沿着鼻侧流进了他的嘴里。  
他感觉到了，感觉到了葡萄酒醇香的气息，仿佛多年陈酿的极品，一滴就能令人沉醉其中。  
“啊……啊……”  
燥热的欲望从体内升起，是干燥草原上的一把烈火，是干萎森林中的一道闪电。他的内心有一个声音在呐喊，他渴望更多，他想要眼前这份美味。  
“你看~很好喝吧，但是可惜……”  
伤口在他的面前逐渐愈合，完全不像人类愈合的速度，他的美味就这样消失了。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
他抓着胸口的布料，感觉有点透不过气。  
【好想，好想要，好想要更多……我想吃掉他！】  
突然最原的眼中出现了混沌的凶光，他站起身一把抢过王马手中的匕首，单手掐住了他的脖子。  
“呜呜……呃啊……呜！”  
没让王马说出什么话，最原将他一把推倒在马桶上，挤进他的两腿中间防止他逃跑。随后最原扯下自己的领带，绑住了他的嘴以防他叫喊出声，引来不必要的人。  
即使被如此对待，王马依旧没有没有恐惧。他微微侧头，眼中露出笑意看着眼前疯狂的人，他在期待同样的东西，因此无论被做什么他都能愉快的接受。  
最原举起手中的匕首，没有了之前的犹豫，在王马的身上划出了道道血痕。血液从伤口渗出，浸湿了白色的衬衫。  
“呼唔……”  
“哈……”  
血液散发着醇厚的葡萄酒的气味，对于这位年轻的fork来说，这就是神之血，饮下之后便会得到解脱与救赎。  
然而神的恩赐又是那么吝啬，这些浅表的伤口如刚才手腕的割伤一般，回过神来早已消失不见，只留下衬衫上道道割痕与刺眼的血迹。  
【更多……更多……】  
他古老的祖先便是猎食者，他们猎食人群中的美味，获得救赎与满足，而他只是遵循这份本能，将cake占为己有。  
他扯开衬衫的衣领，露出了之前留下鲜红印记的锁骨，上面的痕迹依旧清晰可见。他俯下身舔了一下自己的杰作之后，将手中的匕首狠狠地扎进了肩膀里。  
“呜——！”  
“哈哈！”  
大概是因为疼痛，身下的人剧烈挣扎起来，胡乱挥舞的手臂甩过他的脸颊，留下了一道浅浅的血痕。  
他摸了一下那个细小的伤口，舔了一下自己的血液，突然一把掐住了的对方的脖子。说实在他希望这人能老实一点，这样对大家都好。  
缺氧令王马的眼前变得迷蒙一片，头顶的灯变换着颜色发出五彩斑斓的光，唾液不可控制地从口腔中流出，显得无比狼狈。  
然而这一切都没有令他失去意识，反而他的感官变得更加敏锐，他感觉最原手中的刀在自己肩膀里不断小幅度的旋转，似乎是想把伤口弄得更大一点。  
“啊……啊……”  
也许是玩腻了，也许是想进食了，也许是发现难得的玩具快被弄死了，最原放开了掐着脖子的手，冰冷的空气瞬间涌入王马的喉咙，刺激得他不断咳嗽，带来更多疼痛。  
最原毫无怜悯地拔出了插在肩头的匕首，剜下小片的血肉细细品尝。  
这是混有葡萄酒芬芳的香草戚风，甜而不腻，入口即化。  
生的肉类竟然会有这种口感，也许对于普通人来说是很难想象的感受，不过对于fork来说就是这种感觉。  
这是神之血，这是神之肉，这是将最原从无尽的苦闷中拯救出来的东西。  
兴奋的红晕爬满他的脸颊，他勃起了，这点王马也发现了。疼痛没有扭曲他的表情，看到最原下体的鼓起，他的脸上露出了扭曲的笑容。  
他伸出可以活动的手解开了他的皮带，拉开了他的裤链，让他的分身从束缚中解放出来。那是与这张漂亮的脸一点都不相配的巨物，王马感觉这似乎跟自己的手腕差不多粗细。  
他用手轻柔地握住最原的分身，指甲若有若无地轻轻刮过侧面，引得身前之人一阵战栗。他没做停留一直向下直到早已蓄势待发的双蛋，轻柔地揉捏还时不时剐蹭会阴部分敏感的皮肤。  
这一切都让最原无比兴奋，下体愈发充血肿大。  
然而他总感觉还差点什么，一直无法攀上顶峰，他渴望更为温暖的地方，如同那美味的血液，如同那柔软的肉块。  
他看了一眼王马肩膀上的血洞，这个伤口已经在慢慢愈合，变小了很多，不过还是有两根手指可以伸进去的宽度。  
思考片刻，他毫不犹豫地将手指插了进去，不断抠弄这个狭小的伤口，挤出更多血液。  
“呜……唔嗯！”  
不消片刻，最原的手上便都是血液，他抽出手指感受了一下指尖滑腻的感觉之后，便把手伸向了王马的下体，那个从未被进入过的地方。  
为了让身下的人不要挣扎逃跑，他将王马的双腿扛起下压，将膝盖压到胸口，以一种令其十分难受的姿势将手指捅进了他的后庭之内。  
“呜！”  
一次就是两根手指，最原十分暴力地扩张着这个狭小的甬道，没有等到王马适应便又增加了手指的数量。三根手指不断在身后抽插扩张，还时不时地张开以便将这个甬道扩张得更为宽敞。  
无关温柔，无关细心，一切都如同原始暴力，只是在发泄自身的欲望。  
这用于排泄的地方被如此对待，王马其实觉得非常难受，然而他笑了，即使被领带绑住了嘴他也露出了笑容。  
这种准备工作没有持续太久，那人将手指从王马的后庭内抽了出来，带出“啵”的一声，被狭小的空间放大得特别响亮。  
他扶着自己的巨物不断在肛口磨蹭，好似是在犹豫，然而他没有任何预告，突然间向内部插了进去。与三根手指的尺寸完全不同，粗长的性器撑开甬道，不断强硬地向内部进发。  
这个地方原本就不是用于性爱的场所，更何况他并没有被细心扩张过，血液也不是什么良好的润滑剂，对方推进的感到了巨大的阻力。  
可失去理智的野兽怎么会管这些，他只会不断抽插，不断向更深处进发，不断占领新的疆域。  
在这场暴力的性爱中，过于巨大的性器撕裂了王马的肠道，新鲜的血液从破口处流出，再一次润滑了这个残破的空间。  
也许是感觉抽插的动作变得顺畅起来了，他的速度变得比之前更快。  
温暖又滑腻的肠道包裹着他的巨物，给他带来无语伦比的快感，他遵循自己的本能咬住了身下cake的肩膀。  
“嗯！”  
性是本能，食欲一样是本能，品尝美食同样会带来至高的快感。  
血液沿着锁骨流向胸口，没入早已斑驳的白色衬衫内。  
这个难受的姿势没有保持太久，很快他便张嘴放开了王马。他低着头看着眼前同样满脸红晕，兴奋无比的cake。  
他笑了，带有血的口水从嘴里流下来，滴在身下之人的肚子上。  
王马的脸上同样挂着邪笑，他伸出双手撩起自己的衬衫，本就勉强扣着的唯一一颗扣子瞬间崩开，露出了他干净白洁的身体。他一直把衣服撩到胸口，手捂着自己的胸，用他那闪着血光的紫色眼睛诉说着。  
「这里，你不想尝尝看吗？」  
感受到了邀请，最原再一次俯下身，他张开嘴含住了王马的胸，如同小婴儿一般不断吮吸。  
牙齿细细地碾过乳头，甚至还咬破了一点。血液如同母亲的乳汁一般，被他吮吸入自己的腹中。  
期间他身下的动作并没有停止，他不停地撞击王马敏感的地方，每次撞击都会得到王马美妙的轻吟。  
快感在他们两人的身体内不断累积，有什么厉害的东西就要来了。这种感觉对王马来说过于新奇，甚至有点刺激，是过去的fork没有带给他过的全新体验。  
【果然还是第一次好啊。】  
在攀上顶峰的最后一刻，他在想这种事。  
随着最原的一个挺进，他发出了高亢的呻吟声，又一次射出了乳白色的精液，弄脏了自己的小腹以及最原的衣服。  
他因为高潮而紧绷，肠壁突然绞紧其中的巨物，紧致又温暖的甬道似是要将内容物尽数榨出。年轻的fork怎能忍住，他的高潮也随即到来，一个挺进将精液尽数射进了肠道的深处。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
高潮过后，最原依旧沉浸在余韵之中，他靠在王马的胸前聆听他混乱的心跳。  
这人也在兴奋，他跟自己是一样的东西。  
这么想着他伸出柔软的小舌，舔上他的皮肤，一路向下，舔去了王马再一次射出的精液。  
“嗯，奶酪味……很好吃，王马君……”  
最原贴在王马的小腹上抬起头，双眼迷离地看着那个人。  
所有的动作都被王马看在眼里，他满脸都是兴奋的红晕。无论是食欲还是性欲，他都能满足，第一次的记忆会永远刻在身体里，他知道这人已经离不开自己了。  
然后，他笑了。  
★  
“我拿来了……”  
“啊~谢谢了。”  
清醒过来的最原马上反应过来自己做了什么事，他赶紧起身检查王马的伤势，然而他发现这人身上没有一丝伤口。  
王马一把推开这个烦人的家伙，单手解开了堵在口中的领带，他揉了揉有点发酸的嘴巴后，让最原去外面把自己的包拿来。  
最原对他有羞愧之情，因此乖乖听话去把包拿了过来。他再次走进这个厕所隔间的时候，看到王马正坐在马桶上翘着脚抽烟，残破的衣服就这么堪堪地挂在肩头。  
“原来你会抽烟。”  
“偶尔心情好的时候会来一根，要吗？”  
“不了……”  
看到最原小声咳嗽了一下，王马挑了挑眉毛，掐灭了手中的烟。  
他接过最原手中的包，拿出了里面替换的衣物。那是全套衣物，甚至连内裤也没落下。看到这些，最原微微皱眉，他感觉自己被算计了。  
很快王马便换好了衣服，他拍了拍衣角的褶皱，仿佛恢复到了之前什么都没有发生过的状态。  
“那个……”就在他调整领口的时候，最原有点犹豫地开口道：“你真的……”  
“没有事哦~我们都有爽到，不是挺好的吗？”  
“不是，是那个伤……”  
“啊啊~你说得是这个啊~”  
王马看着眼前有点不知所措的最原，心里乐开了花，他捡起地上的匕首，直接砍下了自己的一根手指。  
“！！”  
他微笑着将手指送到了最原的嘴边，让他尝尝看。  
然而他似乎有什么顾忌，往后躲了躲。  
“你在怕什么，我的血只对第一次吃cake的有这么大反应，之后就没有了。”  
他看了看手指又看了看王马微笑的脸，虽然半信半疑，但是美食放在眼前他依旧张开了嘴，他无法拒绝这份香气。  
那是刚烤好的手指饼干的味道，沾了点葡萄酒的气息，别有风味。  
回过神来再看的时候，王马的伤口已经止血，正渐渐长出新的手指。  
“这……”  
“这个？我就是这样的身体，痛觉也很迟钝，激烈点反而能让我更加兴奋呢~哒哈，刚才演戏累死了。”  
“你早就盯上我了吗？”  
“是啊，怎么了吗？”  
王马盯着他的眼睛弯成月牙形，仿佛在盯着自己的猎物。  
“不，没什么。”  
“所以说，好吃吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你难道有兴趣在厕所吃饭吗？”  
听到这句话最原有点尴尬，的确他选了个不太合适的地方，不过在游戏机厅应该没有第二个合适的场所了。  
“这是因为……”  
“嘘~”王马将手指按在说话的人的双唇之上，“今晚去你家吧，我们可以慢慢的……”  
★  
这个世界上有些奇怪的人，他们的外表跟普通人没有区别，但是充满危险。他们隐藏在人群中，对着自己的猎物虎视眈眈。  
他说，啊～原来这就是两情相悦。  



End file.
